


His Vulnerability

by AMiserableLove



Category: Lucifer (TV), Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of fluff if you squint, F/M, Just a little ficlet, a little bit of angst, mostly lucifer coming to terms with chloe being his vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMiserableLove/pseuds/AMiserableLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His own special brand of kryptonite, wrapped up in hypnotic green eyes, messy golden hair, and long and lithe limbs. A smile that jolts him down to his toes, a voice he hears echoing in his head even long after she’s gone, the scent of honey and amber that stirs and tempts and promises to seduce...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Vulnerability

She’s his weakness.

His own special brand of kryptonite, wrapped up in hypnotic green eyes, messy golden hair, and long and lithe limbs. A smile that jolts him down to his toes, a voice he hears echoing in his head even long after she’s gone, the scent of honey and amber that stirs and tempts and promises to seduce.

Shattering and crippling him, leaving him defenseless, powerless…

_Weak._

(Mortal.)

She’s perfect.

She’s made for him.

(Made to hurt him, destroy him, end him.)

And it’s pretty fucked up…

That he can’t stay away from the one person in this whole (Godforsaken) world that can make him so vulnerable.

The one person that can send him spiraling back to the one place he vowed he wouldn’t return to.

(His father always did have a pretty fucked up sense of humor.)

(And he cringes at the thought of his brothers having a good laugh at his expense.)

She pulls him in, unknowingly tempting, unintentionally drawing him closer and closer and closer still. And he wants to give in; wants to lose himself to her, give her everything—his devotion, his allegiance, his mortality. But he’s the devil and inherently selfish, and he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t value his own self-worth above all things.

(But there are stirrings inside of him, the beginnings of change, the whispers of revolt.)

_(Her.)_

He drowns himself in expensive liquor that has no effect, tries to forget her while in the arms of faceless Britneys and Laurens, Timothys and Petes. But in the end they’re all her. Her face, her voice, her scent. _Her._ She’s bewitched and enthralled him and his vulnerability be damned, he can’t stay away. Won’t stay away.

After all it was only a matter of time.

After all shouldn’t the devil’s soul be the most condemned?

In the end it’s almost a relief.

(Fists clenched he curses his father with tears in his eyes as he accepts his fate and exhaustedly admits defeat.)

When finally he goes to her, when finally he gives himself over; letting his guard all the way down and showing her his truest self, she smiles up at him all innocence and unknowing; her fingers light and near reverent, her eyes open and honest as she tugs him down to her and cradles him to her breast—the steady beat of her heart drowning out the panic in his head. There’s a sob lodged in his throat and the beginnings of cold and prickling fear creeping its way up his spine, and he doesn’t understand it; cant comprehend the feelings of self-doubt and true vulnerability. But then she’s soothing him with her mouth; light and gentles kisses dusting their way across his lips, following the length of his jaw and resting at the pulse-point of his neck. He’s unraveling slowly, his world out of balance, his very existence in question. The devil doesn’t know uncertainty; he doesn’t tremble in both awe and distress.

He’s immortal, all-powerful…

_Lost._

Without words she quiets his nerves and placates his fears—pushing him down and climbing on top of him, an angel, _no Goddess_ , rising above him.

And he’s done.

Completely and utterly at her mercy.

His soul might be damned.

The gates of hell awaiting and beckoning his presence…

But before he concedes and lets his father win, before Amenadiel finds a way to use her against him, he’s going to bury himself in the brief solace that is her; welcoming the sweet and fleeting taste of Heaven she offers in her arms.

(If he was cast out of the light to rule as the Prince of Darkness then maybe, just maybe she was made to govern as his queen.)


End file.
